The Bikini
by The Social Heretic
Summary: Lo is determined to hook Reef and Fin up. Rated T for mild sexual themes. On Hiatus until further notice, as the show has been cancelled here, and I'm out of inspiration.
1. The Devious Plot

**A/N: This section needs more fics.**

**So this is my contribution.**

"Later, Broseph! I'm gonna run and catch a quick sesh before my next shift." Reef shouted as he grabbed his board and headed towards the glistening waves.

"Cool brah..." Broseph called. He lay on the couch on the front porch, hoping to grab a quick nap.

"Dude, the waves are sick today." Reef quickly paddled out and popped up on his board. He shredded for over an hour, getting in some sweet cutbacks and a few flips. He was riding one last wave before heading in, when he glanced back at the beach. He saw Fin walking along the beach. But, something was different.

Instead of her normal yellow and purple modest swimsuit, she was wearing, in Reef's opinion, the _sexiest_ lavender bikini in the world. The way it hugged her hips and accentuated her bust was breathtaking.

'Man, what a rockin' bod...' Reef thought. His distraction led to him receiving a face full of seawater. He swam back onto the shore where Fin was standing.

"Nice bail, Kook." She taunted, shooting him a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Reef mumbled. He couldn't stop _staring _at her! She looked absolutely gorgeous in that bikini. His mind began to wander...

"Hey, you alright?" Fin asked, waving a hand in front of Reef's face. He shook his head violently.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He chuckled awkwardly and blushed a little. "So, uh... nice swimsuit." He said, glancing in the other direction.

"Ugh... don't even. Lo picked it out for me; told me I need to start showing a bit of skin. I'm not really enjoying this." She said, flipping a golden lock from her face. "I've had about fifty guys gawking at me just this morning. I doubt I'll be wearing this thing again."

"NO!" Reef shouted anxiously. Fin shot him a quizzical look. "I, uh, I mean, no. I think it looks great." He scratched the back of his neck, trying to ignore the warm feeling building in the pit of his stomach. Fin looked a little surprised, but she tried to maintain her composure. She cleared her throat.

"Uh, thanks, Reef." She smiled at him.

'Holy crap... this girl is going to be the death of me.' Reef thought, captivated by her beautiful smile.

'This boy is going to be the death of me...' Fin told herself, suddenly all too aware of how close the two of them were. His distinct, musky, yet sweet scent filled her nostrils, and she sighed dreamily. Her breath hitched slightly as she felt Reef's arm snake around her waist. She turned her head and he was staring her in the eyes. Like magnets, their faces slowly closed together. Just before the contact point, they both jumped back from each other and coughed awkwardly.

"I, uh... my... uhm, my shift is about to start... I should get going." Reef mumbled before taking off.

"Yeah, me too..." Fin said walking in the other direction.

"Darn it!" Lo said tossing her binoculars to the sand. She and Emma had been watching from a bush all morning.

"Why, what's going on?" Emma asked frantically.

"They just walked away!" Lo grumbled.

"Aww..." Emma said, frowning.

"I thought for sure that the bikini would do the trick," Lo said, putting a hand on her hip.

"What do we do now?" Emma inquired.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," Lo smiled mischievously. "It's time to up the ante."

Right after his shift, Reef took off for the staff house and took a long, cold shower.

'That was weird.' Reef pondered as he dried himself off. 'We've never had a moment like that, not even that time we got stranded.' He tossed the towel in the corner and flaked out on his bed. Within a few minutes, his phone was buzzing. He lazily grabbed it from his night table and checked the screen. There was a text from Lo.

**Hey, we're having a little party in the DR after closing, just for junior staff. Wear something nice, k?**

"Seriously?" Reef mumbled to himself. He checked his watch. 10:13. Closing was at 10:30. He went to his closet to see if there was anything he could pass off as "nice."

"You know Bummer's gonna kill us if he finds out." Fin stated nonchalantly.

"Oh, no worries. He's in bed by 10:35, sharp." Lo smirked. "Now, we've got to find something for you to wear."

"Remind me again why we're having a formal?" Fin asked, aggravated.

"Just a chance to dress up and chill out. We can finally change out of surfing gear." Lo replied.

"... I like surfing gear." Fin mumbled.

"Oh, come on," Lo said, shaking an arm before diving into the closet once more. "You're a girl. Every girl needs to dress up from time to time." Fin huffed as Lo continued to scour the closet for a dress. "Here we go!" She yanked out a small black article. "Go try it on!"

Fin rolled her eyes as she grabbed the dress and headed for the bathroom. Within a few minutes she returned to the room.

"It's perfect!" Lo squealed.

"Where are they?" Lo grumbled, tapping her foot anxiously.

"It's only ten thirty four, chill out." Emma said reassuringly. "They'll be here."

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Reef called as he stepped in. He gave Broseph a fistbump and continued over to where the girls were. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Emma said quickly, folding her arms behind her back. "Just waiting for Fin." Right on cue, Fin opened the door and steeped inside.

Reef felt like he'd been hit with a freight train. He'd never laid his eyes on a more beautiful thing before. She was wearing a form fitting black dress; low-cut, barely knee length. There was a diamond-shaped cut in the fabric stretching from just below her but to her naval. Reef's jaw dropped like a stone.

Fin strode into the dining room slowly. Reef shook his head and tried to get his senses to return. He walked over to her.

"Wow, Fin. You look... fantastic." He shot her a lame grin.

"Uh, thanks." Fin blushed furiously.

" Alright, now that everyone's here, let's eat." Lo called out. The four sat at a table. In the middle were a few dishes left over from the day's menu. They sat around and had a good laugh. After everything was finished, Lo stood up.

"I'm going to go get some stuff so we can clean up. Broseph, come give me a hand?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"I dunno, that sounds like work..." He leaned back in his seat. Lo gave him a swift kick to the shins. "Ah, alright!" He quickly jumped up to help.

"Yeah, I've got to go, uh, check on something..." Emma leapt up and left too. The three watched from the window in the kitchen door.

"And now we wait." Lo smiled.

Out in the diner, Reef and Fin sat awkwardly, avoiding direct eye contact.

"So," Fin finally spoke up, "That's what you call nice?" She chuckled, pointing to his flowery collared shirt.

"It's all I've got other than just t-shirts." He smiled at her.

"What?" She said smiling and looking away from him. He slowly reached his hand down and clasped hers. She turned to him quickly in surprise. He stood up, still holding her hand.

"Come on." He said, smiling.

"Reef, what the..." Fin started.

"Just come on." He said laughing and tugging on her hand gently. He led her out the door towards the beach.

"Come on! We've got to follow them!" Lo shouted from the kitchen, dragging Emma and Broseph behind her.

Reef and Fin stopped in the middle of the beach, just a few feet from the water. He turned around and looked her in the eyes. The deep violet twinkled in the moonlight, and Reef felt his stomach clench. He swallowed vigorously.

"Come on!" Lo said, diving behind a bush. The three groms sat staring through the leaves at their two friends.

"Fin, I've got something to say." Reef began, finally getting his nerve up. "I-", He was cut short when Fin's heavenly lips closed around his. He was completely shocked at first, but quickly came back to his senses. He snaked his arms around her tiny waist and melted into a smooth pace, savouring her taste. There they stood in the serenity of night for what seemed like hours, only disconnecting for breaths of air. Fin rested her head against Reef's chest, and he held her tight, feeling her heartbeat.

Lo and Emma squealed from their leafy hideout, delighted by the outcome of the plan.

"Awe... that's so sweet!" Emma gushed.

"I knew my plan would work." Lo stated, grinning.

"Way to go, brah!" Broseph said.

"You know they're watching us." Fin said quietly.

"I know." Reef said, grinning. He was overjoyed to finally be holding this girl in his arms.

"I'm pretty sure Lo's been trying to hook us up all summer." Fin said, smiling to herself. "I hope she's happy."

"Now come on," Reef leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. "She can't be the only one who's happy..." He grinned at her.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Kook." Fin pressed her lips to Reef's, revelling in the sweet bliss of her lover's embrace.

"Come on, let's head back. It's getting late." Reef smiled at his new girlfriend. They walked, hand in hand, back to the staff house before cuddling up on the couch and drifting off, her head on his chest, and his arms closed around her.

**A/N: That is the single fluffiest thing I've ever written. It sickens me, but makes me happy at the same time. Oh well. Let me know what you think. **

**If it's real popular, I might make a series based on the remainder of the summer. **


	2. We've Got All Summer

**A/N: And thus the Stoked series begins. I have no idea how long I'll continue this thing, could be five chapters, could be fifty.**

**Enjoy!**

Fin squeezed her eyes shut, hesitant to relinquish her sleep. She took in a deep breath. The familiar, yet exciting scent of Reef filled her nostrils. She snuggled into his chest and looked up to see him still deep in sleep. His mouth was hanging open slightly, and he was snoring softly.

'He's kinda cute when he's asleep.' Fin mused. She giggled quietly when he mumbled something incoherent. He woke with a sharp gasp, and glanced around before looking down to identify the weight on his chest. He tilted his head to the left and stared at her for a bit. His eyes widened ever so slightly, remembering the night's events. He grinned like a kid in a candy shop, before leaning in, nose to nose with Fin.

"Morning, babes." He pressed his lips to hers and she screwed up her face. "What?" Reef asked frantically, frowning.

"Morning breath..." Fin mumbled. She smiled sweetly before slowly lifting herself off of him. "C'mon. We've got to get ready for work." Reef grabbed her and gave her a big bear hug.

"You sure we can't take the day off, you know... just for us?" Reef smiled innocently.

"Now now, you're a big boy. You've got responsibilities." She messed up his hair and headed off to her room.

xxxxx

"Good morning!" Fin grinned as she stepped inside the hotel.

"Well, someone's chipper this morning." Lo noted, smirking ever so slightly. Fin blushed as she opened her locker to grab her uniform. "So where did you guys go last night? You left the DR and we never saw you again." Lo batted her eyelashes in an innocent manner.

"I know you guys were watching." Fin said, smiling to herself. "And that you planned the whole thing. Emma began sputtering, and Lo's face went blank.

"But seriously, thanks, guys," Fin turned and smiled at her friends. The other girls stared at her, confused. "If it hadn't been for you guys, I would've just spent the rest of my summer denying my feelings."

"Aww." Emma clasped her hands together and gave Fin a big hug.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some crusty rooms to clean." Fin shuddered before heading out to start her shift.

xxxxx

Reef stared out onto the water in a daze, completely oblivious to the little kid shouting at him.

"Hey, mister! What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be teaching me how to surf!" He stared angrily for a second before huffing loudly and giving Reef a sharp kick to the shin. He snapped back into reality pretty quickly.

"Ow!" He grabbed his now throbbing leg and hopped up and down, yelping. "Oh, man. I'm gonna get fired if I don't start paying more attention." Reef's mind hadn't left the thought of Fin since he awoke that morning. He couldn't focus on teaching, just about her soft, heavenly lips. Every prospective student that day had stormed off because Reef just kept staring out at the ocean mumbling sweet nothings about Fin. He didn't even notice Broseph standing behind him, trying to get his attention.

"Hey, bro! Guy, you're messed!" Broseph waved a hand in front of Reef's face, only to bear no response. "Man, you must be going into surf withdrawal. I gotta get you in the water guy!" He grabbed the daydreaming grom and carried him like a surfboard towards the water, tossing him out onto a board just a few feet out in the waves. Reef landed face first on the nose of the board, which proceeded to flip into the air, landing directly on Reef's cranium. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back into the blue.

"Ooh..." Broseph winced, covering his eyes with his arm. He looked around to ensure there were no witnesses before quickly slinking off out of sight, and blame. Reef floated to the surfacing sputtering water and mumbling some foolish mumbo-jumbo before passing out. He drifted back onto shore where some mischievous little kids buried him in the sand up to his neck.

xxxxx

"YEEEOWWWCHHH!" Reef screamed, waking to a sharp pain in the tip of his nose. A bright red crab had attached himself to Reef's face, and did not appear to be letting go any time soon. He shook his head violently trying to remove the crustaceous intruder. "Get off me, you crusty bastard..." Reef mumbled desperately.

"Haha, rough day?" Reef heard the familiar, smug tone of his girl from behind his head.

"Fin? Thank God, come on! You gotta get this guy off my face!" Reef craned his neck trying to get a better look at Fin. She took a few steps forward and kicked the little crab, which landed back in the water with an audible splash. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you." Reef said, screwing up his face in an attempt to reduce the throbbing in his nose. She knelt down and dug him out of the sand. As soon as he was free, Reef leapt to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around Fin and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

"Oh, I missed you." He whined softly. Fin chuckled a little at her _manly_ new boyfriend. "I can't handle a whole day without seeing you. I couldn't focus on work at all."

"Me neither." Fin replied, still laughing slightly. "We need to start getting together between shifts." She smirked naughtily at him. Reef simply smiled even wider and kissed her again.

"Now, how about a surf before it gets too dark?" Fin proposed.

"You bet." Reef said, grabbing her by hand and heading to the shack for their boards. They surfed for hours, until the sun finally set and the moon was high above the water, reflecting its yellow beauty on the water. There they sat face to face on Reef's board, caught in liplock.

Her hands were tangled in his deep red hair, and he was caressing her cheek with his thumb, while keeping a hand tight to the middle of her back. Fin slowly broke off the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I never want this to end..." She mumbled dreamily.

"We've got all summer, babe."

xxxxx

**A/N: So here you go. Hope it was alright. Not much happened plot-wise, but I figure it'll take them a while to adjust to their new relationship.**

**Please review, it's much appreciated to know what my readers think!**


End file.
